kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Springman
|classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 3,200,000 Power |trademark_technique(s) = Devil Slinky |japanese_voice = Hideyuki Tanaka |anime = Episode 48A |manga = Chapter 122}} Springman (スプリングマン) is an Akuma Chojin in Kinnikuman. 'About' Springman is an ancient chojin that forms a part of the Seven Akuma Chojin, and is seen initially fighting against Wolfman, whom he kills and easily defeats. He later forms a tag-team with Buffaloman, but is eventually killed by Mongolman. Springman is one of many chojin to be resurrected over the course of the manga, and also briefly features in Kinnikuman Nisei. It is seen he is still friends with Buffaloman, while his appearance is mildly altered with glasses to help with his eyesight. 'Story' Kinnikuman Seven Akuma Chojin Arc Springman was a giant spring with arms and legs. He fought Wolfman in his first match, and constricted himself around the Seigi Chōjin until Wolfman was literally torn to pieces. He formed the tag team Diabolos with Buffaloman for the final match of the story arc and fought against Mongolman. When the Seigi Chōjin used his sweat and body heat to create a rain cloud that made Springman rust and weaken, he was unable to bounce, and was eventually killed when Mongolman kicked him into the timer for Meat's Leg with a Leg Lariat, which electrocutes Springman and soon causes him to explode. Kinnikuman (2011) Perfect Large Numbers Arc 7 years later, Springman returns along with the rest of the Devil Chojin with the goal of purging the Perfect Chojin Large Numbers, only getting to see action at the Step Pyramid as the opponent he wanted to fight, Peek-a-Boo, was fighting Kinnikuman. At the Pyramid, he fought Perfect Chojin Grim Reaper. But Black Hole's match with Jack Faucet had weakened the pyramid's foundation, causing Buffaloman and Turboman's ring to collapse, making both combatants fall into Springman's ring, which was below. With circumstances in mind, they decide to fight a tag match, with the Diabolos against the John Does, where it's revealed that Springman was a close friend of Stereo Cassette King as they were both branded as 'Toy Chojin' by Sneagator. Springman, with Buffaloman helping got set it up, eventually gets Turboman in his new hold, the Spiral Body Breaking Squeeze. Unfortunately, Springman shares Stecasse King's fate and falls victim to the Earth Crash, hardening Springman's body and robbing it of its elasticity in the end. But Springman carries out a final attack with the Diabolos Long Horn Train, killing Turboman. Springman then breaks apart, bidding farewell to his 'Captain' Buffaloman. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Demon Seed Arc Springman first appears with Buffaloman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 283 We see that he visited Buffaloman in hospital, after his battle with The Constellation, and that his eyesight has deteriorated enough over time that he now requires glasses. He begs Buffaloman to rest, but Buffaloman begs him to help him reach Osore Mountain where the Mantaro Kinniku vs. Asuraman match takes place. Springman agrees to lead him to the match. They eventually reach the mountain. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 289 Springman stays at Buffaloman's side, as Buffaloman reveals that Asuraman killed his own son. He stays to watch the match as it proceeds. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 290 'Techniques' *' ' *' ' - Anime-only technique 'Career Record' ;Titles *One of the 7 Devil Chōjins ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Wolfman (Devil Slinky) *X Mongolman (Leg Lariat) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Diabolos (Buffaloman) *O John Does (Diabolos Longhorn Train) 'Gallery' Springman.gif Springman_Buffaloman.jpg Buffaloman_Springman.jpg O0480042013212236845.jpg|Springman in nisei]] 'References' 'Navigation' ja:スプリングマン Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:Seven Akuma Chojin Category:Characters from Greece Category:Seigi Chojin